


Lions and Lambs

by Rising_Phoenix



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Assault, Bats, Blood, Bloody, Dark, F/M, Fragile - Freeform, Kissing, Motionless, Music, PEN, Sleep, Swollen, cell - Freeform, counter, hostage, knife, knuckles - Freeform, light - Freeform, locked, naked, prisoner, room, throat, tired, weak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: "And when they seek to oppress you and destroy you; rise and rise again and again like The Phoenix from the ashes; until the lambs have become lions and the rule of Darkness is no more" - Maitreya





	1. Chapter 1

Naked and cold I sat alone in the corner of a dark, small room, 'Easy Street' loudly playing on constant repeat outside this locked heavy metal door.

I scream, no longer in control of my own sanity, the events of that night playing like a broken record inside my head. There were so many people shot, so many beat to death.

There was so much blood.

He laughed manically as he crushed in the skull of my friends beside me, taunting me as I cried uncontrollably, holding his barb wired bat, Lucille, in front of my face yelling at me to look at it, at the remnants of my friends, at their blood.

He yelled at me to take a good, long look.

I was down on my knees, my hand clenching down at my side, twitching.

I punched him and he laughed, impressed, seeing my actions as one of bravery

Bravery

Where is my bravery now as I sit here with hands too weak and fragile to even clench like they did before.

"Walk!" a male voice orders from outside, bringing me out of my poisonous thoughts

Locks on the door become undone, the large metal frame swinging open, another naked body, a male, being tossed inside like a bag of trash.

A blonde haired man with the half burned face stood in the door way staring angrily down at us, white light illuminating brightly behind him, making him seem like some sort of angel when, in fact, he was the total opposite of one

"Behave yourselves" he warns "No funny business" he slams the door shut, locks latching the door securely

The naked male before me sits up and leans with his back against the wall, his hands wrapped around his knees.

He peeks at me and quickly turns his head away.

"You can look" I assure him with a tired voice

Slowly, he turns his head towards me making eye contact.

I stared at him intently. He was hurt as well as tired, the dark circles under his dark, almond shaped eyes covered by strands of disheveled brown hair snitching that he hasn't slept for a long time.

"What is your name?" I question, witnessing him fidget, eyes roaming around the room "I'm y/n"

He ignores me continuing to peer around

"You're not going to find a secret way out of here, I already checked every corner, ran my hand on top of every grain along this wall, there's nothing"

"Why are ya here?" He plants his focus back on me

"Tell me your name first then I'll open up, answer your questions"

He opens his mouth, hesitating at first "Daryl" he glances down

"Daryl" I whisper his name slowly

"Why are ya here?" He repeats

I scoff "I'm here because I was stupid" I open and close my hand, Daryl's eyes staring at the dry blood on my knuckles "And my guess is that you're here for the same reason"

He nods offering no response

"I'm not the bad guy here Daryl, I want them all dead just as much as you do, especially-" I cut myself off refusing to speak his name

"Negan" Daryl speaks his name through gritted teeth with disdain

"Yes" I acknowledge "Negan"

 


	2. Chapter 2

Soft, y/e/c colored eyes stared with concern at a naked Daryl as he slept lying with his bare back against hard, cold, concrete, mumbling nonsensically to himself, his body constantly uncomfortably shifting positions.

“Daryl” I call softly at first but he didn’t seem to hear me, his head swinging side to side, cut lips still mumbling “Daryl” I try again a bit louder this time but, still, nothing.

I crawl over planting my hands on his shoulders, feeling his sweat against my palms. I shake him “Daryl, wake up”

Bruised eyelids swing open revealing bloodshot eyes staring back up at me, his chest rapidly rising and falling in rhythm with his shallow breathing

“It’s okay Daryl, it’s just me” my hand now running against his strands, soft but oily, a sign that he hasn’t had a chance to shower for some time “You were having a nightmare weren’t you, about him?” Still I refuse to mutter his name

I back away. Daryl sits up, leaning his back against the wall, dirt covered calloused hands rubbing over his face “Yeah” he muffles under his palms  

“I know” I whisper “That’s why I don’t sleep” my hand tucking a strand of hair behind my ear “You want to talk about it, what happened?”

“The son of a bitch killed two of  my friends that’s what fucking happened” Daryl mutters angrily “Bashed their heads in until-” he pauses, rubbing his eyes

“They were no longer recognizable” I finished for him, pausing momentarily “There were eight of us-” the thin, long fingers on my hands playing with each other as I spoke, telling Daryl my encounter with Negan in hopes to at least get him to trust me some, see that we’re on the same side, have the same enemy “Five men and three women, myself included. He bashed two of their heads in and one female in his team who he called Arat, shot three of them in the head. He began to taunt me, holding his bloody bat in front of my face, forcing me to look at it. I grew angry and punched him and, in that moment, the other two women somehow made a run for it and actually escaped, angering him more than he already was. I was the only female left and, instead of killing me, he wraps his hand around my arm and drags me to his truck locking me inside announcing that I now belonged to him, claiming how impressed he was by my bravery"

“Why did he come after ya ta begin with?”

“Long story short, we told him to fuck off when he came to collect and one of my members went crazy pulling out a shiv he made from a toothbrush and stabbed two of Ne-” I catch myself “His  members in the eye. That’s when he lost it and ordered Arat to shoot my group member down. At that moment there were so many guns pointed at us, his rough voice yelling, ordering for us to get down on our knees” I raised my hand wiping away a tear “It was like being in the middle of a fucking war field. There was so much screaming, so much blood” Lungs inhale deeply, calming myself “What’s your story?”

Daryl opens his mouth to speak but stops himself, locks coming undone on the other side of the metal frame. The large door slowly creaks open, the blonde haired male, whose name I can’t seem to remember, stands tall holding some type of wardrobe.

“Put these on” He orders rudely, tossing me a skintight black cocktail dress and a pair of black flats “And you put this on” he tosses Daryl a tan, rough feeling fabric with a big, orange letter ‘A’ on the front and back of the shirt.

The blonde haired male waits a moment, rather impatiently, until Daryl and I finish getting dressed.

“Negan wants to see the both of you in his office, let’s go” he speaks, seeing Daryl and I finally covered “Let’s go, Negan doesn’t like to wait!” He roughly grabs my arm and pushes me out into the hallway where another heavyset Savior awaits, smiling. He wraps his digits around my upper arm, forcing me to walk

“Don’t fucking touch me” I pull my arm out of his grasp “I can walk on my own” my head swings behind glancing at Daryl over my shoulder, his head giving me a single nod.  

“Eyes forward!” The blonde haired male warns sternly.

I do as instructed and follow alongside the heavyset Savior next to me, walking until we stop in front of a red door.

“Joey, knock” The blonde haired male orders from behind me

Joey raises his big paw and knocks rhythmically with his knuckles against the dark colored metal frame

“It’s fucking open, come in!” his familiar, rough voice speaks

Joey grabs a hold of the door knob, turning it, the door swinging open, my eyes, filled with anger and fire, immediately connecting with his.


	3. Chapter 3

Joey grabs my arm dragging me inside, Daryl stands beside me nervously staring down at the floor.

Negan grins cockily, his lips ascending ear to ear “Would any of you care for a drink?”

Daryl and I shake our heads in unison

“Suit yourselves!” he belches as he inches closer, his treacherous bat proudly hanging on his shoulder. Negan’s hazel eyes slowly ran over my body taking in every curve and crevice licking and biting his dry lips in the process “Nice assets” he coos as he snakes his gloved hand on my hip, my hand landing on top of his, shoving it away

He titters, amused, his face inches away from my mine. My small nose inhales in the scent of scotch and cologne radiating off of him like heat. My clear y/e/c eyes stare disgustingly at his features – the aging lines, the salt and peppered beard accentuating his eyes and rosy lips “Feisty” he clicks his perfectly white teeth sharper than the profanities that spew from his mouth “Just how I like them”

I swallow hard, growing uncomfortable and angry. My head turns away with a clenched jaw, staring at the wall, his eyes now only staring at my cheek, the simple movement causing him to elicit a sarcastic chuckle

“You have no motherfucking idea how fucking hard you’re making me right now” He whispers seductively in my ear as he grabs my hand placing it on his manhood, forcing me to feel how hard he really is. I drag my hand back, my head turning once again peering at him with more built-up anger than previously, my actions causing him to release another chuckle “You know if you would allow me, I would fucking love to just lay that sexy ass body of yours on my bed and have a fucking go at you sugar, have you screaming my name as my normal sized dick pounds mercilessly into your-”

I slap him, having heard enough of his disgusting, vulgar banter, the rough contact causing his head to whiplash roughly to the side.

Negan chortles loudly, his ungloved hand rubbing along his cheek. He shakes his head lazily side to side, gathering himself “I’m 50% more into you now” he whispers nonchalantly with spirit into my ear.

“Leave ‘er alone” murmurs Daryl as he raises his head, glaring at Negan

“Whoa!” Negan blurts over-dramatically “What I speak with the lady in or out of your fucking presence is not any of your mother cock sucking concern” He steps back “You know, I fucking admire you though, the both of you” He lowers Lucille from his shoulder, alternating her between Daryl and I “You both had the balls to do what no one else in your groups had the motherfucking guts to do and I respect the shit out of that!”

Daryl and I exchange a quick glance, he knowing my story but I still waiting to hear of his.

“That’s why you’re both here!” Negan continues swinging Lucille in a circular motion with just a twist of the wrist, his puckered lips whistling as he averted his eyes back and forth between Daryl and I “And I think this could be the start of a wonderful friendship” he points at me “Or relationship” he winks

“You’re an asshole” I blurt with confidence

Negan snickers “I know” he admits proudly owning up to the fact, his bat pointing at Dwight “Who are you?”

“Negan” Dwight responds

“Who are you?” Negan questions, his bat now pointing at Fat Joseph

“Negan” he replies

My brows furrow in confusion as Negan stomps in his dark boots standing tall in front of Daryl “That guy behind you, Dwight, he hustles” he smiles crookedly “I like hustle”

I roll my eyes, standing still as I listen to Negan shove a story down Daryl’s throat about a woman, Sherry, and how she came to be his wife

“And now look at him” Negan continues speaking, the story now having gone on for a while “Pow! One of my top guys. And we are totally cool. The point being, I think you can be that guy. I think you are ready to be that guy. You look around here-” Negan opens his arms wide “This? Well it can all be yours. All you got to do is answer one simple question. Who are you?”


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl stares attentively into Negan’s eyes, all the evil in one person staring sharply back at him

“Daryl” he mutters, answering the question

Negan huffs with a chuckle, his feet moving, his large frame now standing in front of me. He places his rough felt fingers under my chin tilting my head up, forcing me to look at him “What about you doll?” He rubs his thumb along my bottom lip with a crooked smirk “Who are you?”

“Fuck you” I reply snarkily through gritted teeth, my hand pushing his away from under my chin

His face lights up, lip lines curving into a wide sarcastic grin “Not the answer I’m looking for, baby, so I’ll fucking ask you again” Negan’s facial expressions turn dark and serious in just a matter of minutes “Who are you?”

“Y/n”

He sneers at my response, nodding his head “Dwight” Negan whistles, snapping his fingers, his upper lip twitching in disappointment “Take them back to their fucking cell”

Dwight nods in acknowledgement, he and Joey dragging both Daryl and I through long, cold hallways, throwing us back into our cell, the only place we can now call home.

The heavy metal door slams shut. Daryl sits on one side of the room, I on the other across from him, my legs laid straight in front of me, feet wiggling side to side.

“Yer not afraid of ‘em ‘er ya?” Daryl questions, his forearms resting on his knees

“What makes you say that?”

“Ya tell ‘em off and slap ‘em ‘round like it’s nothin’”

I chuckle “I used to be afraid of him in the beginning”

“What changed?”

“The fact that I now have nothing left to lose”

Silence engulfs the tiny room

“Thas not true”

“How many people are alive in your group still, Daryl?” I inquire, leaning my head back against the wall, eyes raised staring at the ceiling

“Enough to take Negan down”

“Exactly. You’re the only one in this room that has something to lose Daryl. You still have people waiting for you, I don’t” I sigh “That is why you’re afraid of him, afraid to make a move on him yourself because, if you do, then you fear he will go after your remaining group members” I avert my eyes from the ceiling to the man in front of me “I bet you blame yourself for the death of your two friends, don’t you?”

“Just one” Daryl whispers admittedly “I swung at ‘em fer tauntin’ one of 'em”

“Why did he come after you guys anyway?”

Daryl glances at me, hesitating to open up any further

“That’s alright Daryl” I stand running my hands over my dress, wiping off dust

I head over to the door, my hand ready to slam against the metal frame, get someone’s attention from the other side

“What’re ya doin?” Daryl questions sternly with a look of curiosity

“I’m going to kill Negan” I reply “I have a plan”

“And what plan is that, gettin’ yerself killed?"

“Trust me, it’s better if you just don’t know”

I raise my hand, Daryl grabbing a hold of my wrist before skin meets metal “What the fuck are you doing, Daryl?”

“I’m not lettin’ ya do this. Ya may not have yer group no more but ya still got me”

“Let go of my wrist” I forcefully pull my wrist out of his hold “You don’t really have a say in the matter”

My hand repeatedly slams against the door, loud thuds echoing in the hallways “Hey!” I shout “Anyone out there?” my hand now red, stinging from the contact, continues to slam “I need to speak with Negan!”

“Shut the fuck up!” A male voice orders

“Hey asshole!” I snap back “I need to speak with Negan!”

“Too bad, you should’ve talked to him when you were in his office ten minutes ago”

“It’s important!”

“No, shu-”

“Fat Joseph, what in the flying fuck is all the ruckus out here?” Negan questions, rather annoyed “Can’t a man ever fuck one of his wives in peace anymore? Jesus!”

“Sorry, sir, but y/n kept banging against the door insisting that she needs to speak with you. I told her-”

“Open the fucking door Joey” Negan barks "For fuck sake"

“Yes sir” Fat Joseph rustles with the locks, the door slowly creaking open, Negan and I once again staring each other down.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still working on this but will no longer be posting anymore chapters of it on here....
> 
> *Discontinued*

Wheels begin to turn on the plan that I have in my head as I enter, once again, inside Negan's office, y/e/c eyes intently scanning the room in search of a small but powerful weapon.

"Sweetheart, you have a change of mind?" Negan inquires as he shuts the door and makes his way over standing tall in front of me.

"No"

"Well that's a fucking mistake"

"No" I slowly shake my head "What's a mistake is me turning down the offer of you possibly giving me the best fuck of my life" my finger slides down his chest, halting right at the waist of his jeans "You just have no idea how horny I am right now, my pussy dripping wet just at the thought of you pounding into me over and over and over until every limb in my body is numb and these eyes see stars"

"Really now?"

"Yeah, a girl has needs to, you know, so what do you say?"

Negan inches his face closer, his sparking eyes studying those of my own like a lie detector "Why the sudden change of heart?"

I scoff "You really think I wanted to look like a whore in front of your new guest, Daryl?"

"Smart" Negan snickers as he wraps his arm around my waist "Ask and you shall receive, doll"

Lips crash heavy on top of lips tasting of scotch and regret, Negan groaning as he licks a trail down to my neck, sucking on my flesh like a leech, the hairs of his cheeks and chin scratching and tickling against my skin.

A moan escapes me, hands planted on his pectorals shove him back, his lower posterior hitting the edge of a counter that held my weapon of choice, a pen.

Now I have him where I want him.

Never breaking contact I blindly place my hand on top of the granite and maneuver it until finally grabbing a tight hold of the said instrument, raising it high and, with force, stabbing him right in the center of what I hoped was his neck.

Negan releases me, screaming loudly in agonizing pain as blood oozed down his arm to his fingertips, plopping in tear shaped drops down on the carpet.

As fast as I could I run out the door and through the hallways, dodging the tackles of his men like a football player.

"Daryl!" I shout his name as I reach the cell he was locked into "Daryl!" Grabbing the handle of the door, I turn, push, and pull, but to no avail the door remains shut.

"Hey!" One of Negan's men shouts, storming towards me, pocket knife in hand

Already out of breath, I try to make a run for it, almost sneaking past him until his digits grab a fistful of my hair pulling me closer so my back rested against his front, the blade of his knife on my throat

"Go ahead, kill me" I hiss through gritted teeth "Do me worse than I did your boss"

"Don't do a fucking thing Gavin" a mustached male orders as he snakes his way to me, fiery eyes consumed with fury glaring into my soul.

If looks could kill.

"You're one tough broad, I'll give you that" he chuckles "If it was up to me you'd already be dead actually but we're going to keep you alive until Negan decides what to do with you instead" he continues, his breath hot against my skin

I scoff, shaking my head "Negan is dead"

"No, Negan is being taken care of by a doctor as we speak. A few stitches here and there and he'll be back to normal in no time so, until then, I'm in charge" he smirks "Dwight!"

Dwight steps forward like the slave he is becking to his call "Yeah?"

"Open the cell"

Reaching into his pants pocket, Dwight pulls out a metal key, opening the door I struggled with, Daryl immediately standing, breathing heavily, angry at the sight of me held hostage

"Let 'er go you fucking asshole!" Daryl loudly enunciates as he tries to run and come to my defense, Dwight using all of his body strength to hold him back, shoving him inside the cell, Daryl collapsing down on the cold cement.

"Here's what's going to happen hon, Daryl is going to pay for _your_ mistake as Dwight beats him to a pulp while you watch, ok?"

"Screw you" I retort, spitting saliva dead in the center of the mustached males face.

He snickers, pulling out a tissue, wiping his face clean, throwing it off to the side "Why so angry sweetheart, you have the best seat in the fucking house!" The male snaps his fingers signaling for Dwight to begin his assault.

And assault Daryl he did, punching him in the face over and over until his features were swollen and bloody.

"Enough!" I scream "Stop it, that's enough!" Of course, my pleas only falling on deaf ears.

"Just a few more punches"

I shut my eyes tight refusing to watch anymore, only hearing laughter and Daryl moaning in pain.

"Alright, that's enough"

Everything goes quiet. I slowly open my eyes and witness Daryl laying on the ground, motionless, Dwight's knuckles on both his hands covered in blood.

"That-" the mustached male whispers into my ear, his index finger pointing at Daryl "Is no one's fault but your own. You caused this and I hope you're proud of yourself" he utters coldly "Gavin, toss her in the cell"

Gavin does as instructed, shoving me inside the cell, shutting and locking the door behind me, once again leaving me in darkness


End file.
